


Together, we're a family

by YeetYeetFinnaYeet



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Dead by Daylight - Freeform, F/M, Horror, Swearing, Video Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-16 14:30:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18523456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeetYeetFinnaYeet/pseuds/YeetYeetFinnaYeet
Summary: News reports reported that a missing body had been found outside of Ormond. The body was discovered a few days after the Legion finished their job.





	Together, we're a family

**Author's Note:**

> Instead of taking the body with them, they bury the body outside of Ormond

"For fuck sakes, Joey!" Frank sounded furious. "Now we may have to end up leaving because once the police finds us as suspects, we're fucked. All of us."

"I thought they wouldn't find the body out deep in the woods." Joey responded.

"You picked a shit spot to bury the body."

Joey clenched his fists and tightened his jaw. Ready to lash out at Frank.

Julie put each hand on their chest and pushed them away from each other. "Enough from the both of you." Julie stepped in to stop the argument from escalating between Frank and Joey.

Frank took a step toward Joey, ignoring the hand on his chest. "Babe, now is not the time."

As the the two fought and Julie attempting to stop them, Susie had her back turned, watching the fire dance in the fireplace.

Susie hated when people argue and yell, especially at her. She always couldn't stand up for herself. She never could. But today she had enough.

"Where are we going to go, eh?! We have no where else to go!" Frank yelled at Joey.

Both of them were ready to lash out and Julie couldn't hold them back from stopping them, but Susie could.

"Can the both of you shut up for once!"

All three turned their heads towards Susie that was staring at the three of them in tears. "I'm so fucking tired of both of you fighting!" The dirty sleeve of her dark green hoodie wiped the tears that were rolling down her cheeks. "Aren't we suppose to help each other rather than screaming at each others throat?" She sniffed. 

Frank released his clenched fists and took a few steps towards Susie. "Susie, we're sorry. We just don't know what we're going to do if-"

"Don't." She interrupted him. She looked up at the three who still looked surprised. "I'm gonna go take a walk." She walked away from them. "Just please stop fighting. I already had to go through so much of it at home." She wiped her eyes and walked outside.

All three of them were shocked. They had never seen Susie snap at them before. 

"I want the two of you to apologize to her." Julie demanded. "We can talk about the body later. " Julie released her hands from their chest. "Joey." She turned her head to him. "You start."

The snow stopped falling down and the harsh wind calmed down. The sun was finally peeking out from the clouds after days of snowing.

Susie sat outside of the ski resort in silence, carving in the snow with a stick.

A couple of minutes later, she heard snow crunching from behind her. She didn't bother to turn her head.

"Nice day." Joey said.

No response.

Joey sighed and walks towards her to sit down next to her. Susie didn't move away from him, but remained staring at the ground.

"Look I'm really sorry and so is Frank. It's just that-"

"Just what?" She finally spoke. Not looking up at Joey. "That neither of you can actually get along?"

Joey didn't respond. He wanted to say something, but he didn't want to piss her off anymore. "They found the body, Susie. And it's my fault for burying it there. I should be the one to apologize to all of you."

She knew that the police found the body when Frank was talking about it in the lodge. She wasn't worried about it too much. Thousands of people live in Ormond and barely anyone knows about the Legion. Frank and Joey can destroy any evidence that was left and Julie and Susie could lie their way out from all of them becoming suspects.

"I just want us to be together." She sighs. "You, Julie, and Frank are the only people that care about me." She looks up at Joey with red swollen eyes and tears rolling down her cheeks. "I'm just afraid that I'll lose all of you and I won't have anyone." 

"You don't need to be afraid of anything. We're all in this together." His gloved hand rests on her knee. "Susie. We're all more than friends...We're a family." 

Susie smiled through her tears and wrapped her arms around Joey, hugging him tightly. "Thank you." She mumbled.

Joey slowly does the same in return. "You're welcome." He smiles softly.

She didn't remember when the last time she felt a hug like this. She didn't want it to end.


End file.
